Hamato Yoshi(Master Splinter) (New 2012 Timeline)
Hamato Yoshi (also frequently referred to as Splinter) is a mutant rat and the adoptive father and ninja master of the Ninja Turtles. Personality Though stern at certain times, Splinter is also a protective and affable parent, quirky master, and a Zen philosopher (he is very often seen in the Dojo meditating). Having lost a family once, he is very determined to train and protect his new one at all costs, though he grudgingly realizes that the Turtles are now at an age where he will have to, at some point, give them the freedom to make their own mistakes in the outside world....He is a ninja master at the height of his abilities - He is so in tune with the universe that he can literally feel it's vibrations, allowing him to project and sense energy, and, ocassionally, the intentions of others. Background In Annihilation Earth! Part 1, Splinter was present when the turtles returned to explain what they learned about from Bishop about plans of both the Kraang and the Triceratons. He was summoned along with the turtles' allies to stop the Triceraton's plan to invade and destroy the earth using the Heart of Darkness to create a black hole. While Slash was able to stall the bomb Splinter and turtles found themselves over powered by the Triceratons forces as most their allies ended up trapped while Mikey was taken their warships. Splinter and the others were forced to evacuate. After deciding a new game plan Splinter decided to seek help from the Foot Clan with the aid of April. In Annihilation Earth!, Part 2 Master Splinter and April managed to sneak into the Shredder's lair and ended confronting both Bebop and Tiger Claw. The two mutants cornered them asked for the reason why they came. They were soon confronted by the Shredder, Splinter tried to convince him of the danger that the Triceratons meant for the earth. While told that they . Splinter realized he is the only person in the position to stop the device in time, but just before he can reach it, he is murdered in cold blood from behind by the Shredder, whose treacherous action has just doomed the entire planet. Splinters pupils find themselves bemoaning their master fate, while April activates her psychic powers to knockout Shredder. The turtles look on as Splinter's body and all life is on earth is sucked by the Blackhole Powers and Abilities Splinter seems to be very adept in regards to the mind. For instance, when the Rat King attempted to hypnotize him, Splinter was able to defend himself from Rat King in his own dreams. Splinter has perhaps trained in the ways of ninja for all of his life, which makes him very methodical in physical situations, and able to act easily in difficult situations that require thought. Even though his mental fight with Rat King was rather strenuous, he still easily defeated Rat King with his sons' help, showing that he had to combine his thoughts with his physical power, which ultimately led him to nearly kill The Rat King....Splinter's feelings for his former family; His daughter, Miwa, who was taken away from him by his arch-nemesis, and his deceased wife Tang Shen, who was killed in a battle, and his determination to hold onto his current bond with the Turtles...is ultimately what gives him the majority of the abilities he has today. He can also seemingly read his foes' thoughts and predict their next move, implying that he can sense the projections of opponents (and use his keen hearing). This seemed to be evident during his fight with Shredder, during which Splinter also demonstrated his ingenuity by using his natural abilities as a mutant rat in the fight (something that he had never shown before, as he focused on training the turtles in more human skills), such as catching Shredder's blade in his teeth and running on all fours. Despite The Shredder taunting Splinter about his daughter, Splinter nearly defeated him, until Karai ultimately made her interference. When April O'Neil's psychic powers first became evident in her ability to sense Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Splinter revealed to her that he has similar abilities, but had to hone them over a long time through training and practice; this sets him apart from April and the Kraang (who are already natural-born psychics to begin with) and Dr. Rockwell and Dr. Victor Falco (who were augmented with psychic powers). Relationships Family Leonardo - The eldest of Splinter's four adopted sons and the leader of his 3 younger brothers. Splinter seems to share most of his knowledge with him. However, it is just in hopes of embracing Leo's role as the leader - and making him more tactful and intelligent. Because of Leo's status, Splinter always discusses how to perfect his leadership... Raphael - The second oldest of Splinter's four adopted sons and the most aggressive of his brothers. Him and Splinter are shown to have similarities in their temperament, such as when Splinter retaliated on The Shredder, which resulted in the tragic death of his own wife. And much later, when an arrogant man caught the turtles on video with an I-Phone, Raph sought to break the phone 'and the man's face'. However, due to the knowledge that Splinter had acquired from the result of his temper against Shredder, he tells Raph that he must maintain his temper...in order to get the best of the situation. Donatello - The second youngest of Splinter's four adopted sons and the most technological of his brothers. Like he does with his other sons, he occasionally enjoys teasing Donnie and teaching him important lessons. At one point, he attempted to teach Donnie a lesson in not forcing someone, e.i. April, to like another person, e.i. Donnie, back. Michelangelo - The youngest of Splinter's four adopted sons and the wildest of his brothers. Splinter says that Michelangelo can fight easily without thinking. Despite Mikey's dimwittedness, Splinter claims that he actually shows great potential. Karai / Miwa - Splinter's initially supposedly dead daughter, Miwa, who was taken away by Oroku Saki after the events of their final battle and raised as his own daughter. Splinter only found this out upon being forced to duel with the Shredder, after April O'Neil's abduction by him. Once he knew the truth and after she showed up, he refused to fight her, leaving her and his own enemy alive. Even though Miwa is out of Splinter's life in one sense, Splinter still has one place that he still holds her—his heart. Despite Karai's place as a foot assassin, Splinter still deeply loves her and believes that there is still good in her. He also had no hesitation about trying to save her when she fell of the roof. When Karai learned the truth about Splinter being her true father, she was rescued by the turtles and they brought her to the lair where she hugged Splinter. Splinter was deeply devastated when Karai was turned into a mutant serpent. However, Karai recognized her father before escaping. Near the end of "The Invasion, Part 2", mutant Karai saved Splinter from drowning in the sewers. It was shown in Serpent Hunt that he wished to be reunited with his daughter. In The Fourfold Trap, when he sees his daughter again under Shredder's control, he was reluctant to fight her in her mind controlled state and tried to reach her, to no avail. When Karai attacked him, he refrained from hitting her at all, and stuck with just blocking and dodging her attacks, and eventually disarming her, showing that he doesn't want to hurt her at all. After that, he then tells her he won't fight her, which makes her revert to her mutant form. Before he finishes the healing mantra in hope that it frees her mind, he confesses his love for his daughter. Splinter is so saddened when he loses Karai again as she is washed away into the sewer, that he fears he'll never see her again. Tang Shen - Hamato Yoshi's wife, who died a long time ago. Not much is known about their relationship, but it's implied that they both loved each other deeply. Even though the Shredder's jealousy was the reason for Tang Shen's death, Splinter blames himself for giving into the Shredder's presumptuous anger and initiating the two's bitter rivalry. Oroku Saki - Found by Splinter's father when the Hamato Clan wiped out the Foot Clan, Shredder was raised as Yoshi's brother until he learned the truth about his past and their brother rivalry got bigger proportions. April O'Neil - A teenage girl who met Splinter and the turtles after being kidnapped by The Kraang. Since he lost his true daughter many years ago, he has comes to view April as his surrogate daughter, and he even supplied her with the weapon that he once intended to give to Miwa. As of Return to New York, Splinter considers April to be part of his family. Casey Jones - Splinter respects Casey as an ally and also as a friend to both April and Raphael. Since being introduced to Splinter and the turtles, Casey became a regular visitor to the lair. As of Return to New York, Splinter considers Casey to be part of his family. Friends/Allies Slash - Before Spike's mutation into Slash, Splinter was barely ever seen acknowledging his existence, and was only shown using him as a sounding board to tease Raphael into listening to Splinter's story in Turtle Temper. But after Raph and Slash became alienated in Slash and Destroy, Splinter recognized how deeply Raph had loved Slash, and counseled Raph in dealing with his grief. Since Clash of the Mutanimals, Splinter and Slash have themselves been shown to be friends and allies. When Slash was being mind-controlled by the Shredder, Slash brutally attacked Splinter, severely wounding him. When Slash was freed from the Shredder's control, Slash begged for Splinter's forgiveness, only for Splinter to consider Slash blameless for the incident. Still, Slash's attack took its toll, with Splinter still in physical therapy during The Deadly Venom. Leatherhead - In It Came From The Depths, Splinter was the second person after Michelangelo to sense that Leatherhead had a good heart, and encouraged his sons to show Leatherhead compassion. But when Leatherhead suffered a bout of uncontrollable rage, Splinter angrily kicked him out of the lair. This did not become an enmity, as the two met as good friends in Battle for New York, Part 2 and fought the Shredder together. Leatherhead's then-defeat enraged Splinter, reigniting his determination to defeat the Shredder. Kirby O'Neil - Splinter has always regarded April's father positively, though they have seldom been shown interacting with each other. Their most meaningful interaction was during The Deadly Venom, when Kirby frantically brought April to the lair after Karai envenomated her. When Donatello proved powerless to heal April with medicine, Splinter remained with April and Kirby and used an ancient poison-draining mantra. Kirby and Splinter briefly argued over the wisdom of not taking April to a hospital, but Splinter successfully healed April and earned Kirby's gratitude and esteem. Jack J. Kurtzman - Splinter helped save Kurtzman's life in Battle for New York, Part 2 by cauterizing a serious wound given to him by a Kraang gun blast. Acquaintances Timothy / The Pulverizer / Mutagen Man - Timothy was neither clearly Splinter's ally nor his enemy. Splinter's biggest impression of Timothy was that he is a doofus, and that it was inappropriate for Donatello to teach Timothy their ninja arts. Enemies Oroku Saki / Shredder - Splinter's old step-brother and current arch-nemesis. They fought over Tang Shen when Saki was consumed with jealousy, which resulted in Splinter's house catching ablaze and collapsing on Shen, killing her. Up until this day, Splinter has vividly remembered that moment. Unbeknownst to Splinter, Shredder stole his daughter, Miwa, during the night of the tribulation and raised her as his own daughter. He began teaching her in the ways of the ninja, and he later convinced her that Splinter was responsible for her mother's death (which is, of course, not true). Recently, Shredder has organized an army of ninja called the Foot Clan, whom he deploys to locate Splinter and his disciples after learning of the latters' whereabouts (New York City). Eventually, Splinter and Saki duel once more, during which Splinter discovers the truth—that Karai is his own daughter, raised to hate him and the turtles. This both infuriates and depresses Splinter...when discovering that his daughter has been dealt with in the wrong hands. In the Season 3 finale, Splinter gets Shredder and his henchmen to work together with him to stop the Triceraton invasion and save the world (and, to the best of their knowledge, the MIA Karai) from annihilation, but when Splinter is about to stop the black hole, Shredder kills him, proving that he values finally beating him over the preservation of the world. Chris Bradford / Dogpound / Rahzar - Splinter has only battled with him once upon confronting the Shredder. Splinter seems to be relatively more skilled in combat than Bradford. Xever Montes / Fishface - Splinter has only battled with him once upon confronting the Shredder. Splinter seems to be relatively more skilled in combat than Xever. Dr. Victor Falco / The Rat King - Has attempted to (and succeeded at) taking over Splinter's mind, while under the alias of the "The Rat King" by using deceptive tactics based upon their similarities. Irma / Kraang Subprime - When Kraang Subprime assaulted the lair in The Invasion, Part 1, it was Splinter who defeated him. Kraang Subprime survived the encounter though, reappearing in Battle for New York, Part 1. Quotes * Splinter: "Raphael, there is no monster more dangerous than a lack of compassion." ''(sees Leatherhead)"My mistake..."'' ''-It Came From the Depths'' * Splinter: (To Leatherhead) "STOP! Get away from my sons!" * Splinter: "Of course. I am compassionate, not insane." ''-It Came From The Depths'' * Splinter: ''"That's the choice I''' made. What choice will '''you make?" '-Turtle Temper' * '''Splinter: '"I hope you have learned, turtles, that truth is not the only thing that hurts!" ''-I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman'' * Splinter: "The first rule of being a ninja is do no harm. Unless you need to do harm, then do lots of harm!" ''-I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman'' * Splinter: ''"You were all very lucky.'' (Raphael responds) Few have ever faced the Shredder and survived.(dialogue) Perhaps. But that no longer matters. It is clear now that the Shredder is a problem that will not go away. So prepare yourselves, my sons... because as of this moment... we are at war." ''-The Gauntlet'' * Splinter: ''"Yes, because you will stay down here until you are ready! No patrol, no games, no rest! There is only training, starting now!"'' ''-Panic in the Sewers'' * Splinter: ''"If I were the Shredder, none of you would be breathing right now! Understand!?" '-Panic in the Sewers' * '''Splinter: '"No, I am a man! I am Hamato Yoshi!" '-I, Monster' * Splinter: ''"My place... is with my sons!"'' ''-I, Monster'' * Splinter: ''"Oh, the Olympics?"'' ''-TCRI'' * Splinter: ''"You fool...! Do you have ANY idea what you've done!?"'' * Splinter: ''"Look closely at this face, Shredder. For it is the last thing you will ever see!"'' * Splinter: ''"You took everything that I loved. Everything! And still you hunt me down! So... I fight you now... to end this!"'' * Splinter: ''"You never had anything but your hatred! And if you defeat me, you will have NOTHING!"'' * Splinter: ''"... Miwa?"'' * Splinter: ''"My son, for someone so intelligent, the obvious often eludes you."'' * Splinter: ''"I lost many things: my family, my home, my name. But I gained many things as well like the four of you."'' * Splinter: ''"You're too busy trying to be this unrealistic television captain. Instead you should listen to your mind and heart. Only when you listen to yourself and your brothers will you become the great leader you are destined to be.'' * Splinter: ''"The fist of youre have the power of the mightiest of earthquakes. They can bring the strongest of men to their knees.'' * Splinter: ''"Anger is self destructive. Let the emotion of anger wash over you like a river over an immovable stone."'' ''-Turtle Temper'' * Splinter'': '"Yes... and no. Karai may have failed her mission but if the Shredder wants you that badly, I doubt he will stop until he has found you and with the Kraang after you as well, I hardly doubt it is safe for you on the surface so it is probably best that you stay down here with us."-Karai's Vendetta'' * ''Splinter: "April will come back to us on her own time"'' * 'Splinter: '"You run like a coward when you're not in control!" * 'Splinter: '"Rage is a fuel that burns quickly!"''- The Invasion, Part 2'' * 'Splinter: '"I love you, Miwa."- ''The Fourfold Trap''''' Category:TMNT Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Hamato Clan Category:Tail Category:Father Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Healing Powers Category:Time Clone Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Multilingualism Category:Japanese Category:Legal Guardian Category:Ninja Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Near-Death Experience Category:Souls Category:Hidden Power Category:Americans Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Pacifist Category:Man Category:Humans Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male